The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A thin client, sometimes also known as lean client, zero client, or slim client, is a computing device or a computer program that depends heavily on some other computer, such as a server, to fulfill its computational roles. This is different from the traditional fat client, which is a computer having sufficient resources and designed to take on these roles by itself. The server usually has system resources such as operating system, application program, powerful central processing units (CPUs), large storage space including volatile and non-volatile memory, and network connections. In a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) system, a large number of thin clients may be connected through the network connection, access one or more virtual desktops on one or more virtual machines running on the server to share the system resources.
A conventional thin client may have at least a thin client controller, a screen display, a keyboard, and a mouse. In certain thin client systems, multimedia is supported. With the deployment of touch screen displays, mobile and tablet computing devices, conventional keyboard and mouse may be eliminated by emulating a keyboard and mouse function on the touch screen display. Therefore it is desirable to provide touch screen interactive capability support to the touch screen display, mobile and tablet computing devices so these devices can also be used as thin clients for accessing various virtual desktops.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.